Attack on Livvie
The Attack on Livvie was a shooting at South Los Angeles Medical Center carried out by AWOL in an attempt to kill Livvie who could testify against Catherine Wilder. Background In an attempt to clear the Runaways' name and convince them to come home, Catherine Wilder murdered Darius Davis to frame him for the death of Destiny Gonzalez the Runaways were accused of.Runaways: 2.03: Double Zeros However, Davis' sister-in-law Livvie actually had a video of Davis being at her birthday party at the time Gonzalez was killed, thus giving Davis an alibi. Therefore, despite her sister Tamar advising her against it, Livvie went to the district attorney's office to provide this piece of evidence. However, the district attorney immediately alerted Detective Flores, who in turn informed Wilder that their story was endangered. In order to stop Libvie in her endeavors, Wilder ordered Flores and his second-in-command AWOL to destroy the piece of evidence and to send a message to Livvie.Runaways: 2.08: Past Life Attack shoots at Livvie]] Having located Livvie at the South Los Angeles Medical Center where she had come to see her sister Tamar leaving with her newborn baby Xerxes, AWOL perpetrated a swift and sudden attack, firing at her with a submachine gun as she was in a middle of an argument with Alex Wilder. Reacting immediately, Wilder threw Livvie to the ground and protected her until AWOL, having wrecked enough havoc in the hospital, quickly left with his car. Aftermath The LAPD arrived at the South Los Angeles Medical Center shortly after the attack to collect testimonies from the witness. Livvie insisted that she had recognized AWOL as a member of the LAPD, but Officer Caprarelli openly doubted her story, stating that it looked more like a gang war episode. Although Livvie tried to maintain her story, she was told by her sister Tamar to stop as AWOL could once again come after them if Livvie kept accusing the LAPD. In need of assistance, Livvie asked her boyfriend Alex Wilder for help, and he agreed to set up a meeting between Livvie and the other Runaways. Together, they agreed to pursue Livvie's efforts to clear Darius Davis' name, and decided to infiltrate the Gordon Hotel were Davis had been murdered to collect evidence against PRIDE. Geoffrey Wilder eventually learned about the shooting ordered by his wife Catherine, and that his son Alex was present. He angrily confronted Catherine about it, accusing her of being out of control since she had murdered Davis and insisted that she had to find a way to fix the trouble she created. Livvie had actually recorded footage of the whole attack on her phone due to being filming Xerxes when the shooting occurred. Upon learning this, Wilder reclaimed the video footage and attempted to use it as leverage against AWOL as a means to take down PRIDE, promising to AWOL that he would give him the footage if he turned on PRIDE.Runaways: 2.09: Big Shot However, Wilder's attempt eventually backfired as AWOL betrayed him and attempted to retrieve the footage by force during the Siege of the Hostel.Runaways: 2.09: Hostile Takeover References Category:Events